


Unexpected Fools

by XMadamRoseX



Series: Broken and Mended [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Broken and Mended Universe, M/M, omega lee seung gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Seung Gil is stuck on the runway in Spain, with a rather noisy Alpha. (Part of the Mended and Broken Universe)





	Unexpected Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should write something for this grumpy boy's birthday!

Story Song: [Lauren Aquilina - Fools](https://youtu.be/UolKQWoWyQY)

_Those hardest to love need it most_

_I watched our bodies turn to ghosts_

_Such good friends, it has to end it always does_

_That's the way life is_

_Do we take that risk?_

Seung Gil glared at the flight attendant after he asked for the 6th time if there was anything he could get him. “Yes. Off this plane.”

The man smiled sadly. “I understand that sir. There appears to a back up at the gate due to the storm. We will hopefully have you back to the airport soon. Can I get you a drink perhaps?”

Seung Gil sighed and went to open his mouth just as the man next to him spoke up. “How about a bottle of red? This is Spain, there should always be wine.” Seung Gil growled low and continued to glare. The man was clearly an Alpha and probably thought Seung Gil was some weak and helpless Omega. While he might be an Omega; if he liked it or not, he was far from helpless.

“I don’t drink Red wine.” He moved to put his headphones on when a pair of hands stopped him. The Alpha was touching him. Why was he touching him? “Move. Your. Hands.”

The man snapped his hands back and grinned. “Asian Glow?”

His eyes were soft and for some reason that pissed Seung Gil off even more. Who was this man to assume anything about him? “Excuse me?” He sat his headphones back in his lap, ready to tell the man off.

“My sister married a man from China. He doesn’t drink a lot because it makes him all flushed and hot.” He smiles up at the attendant still standing next to them, who was becoming more and more uneasy. “How about a bottle of white for the pretty man here and I’ll take the red.”  The attendant nodded quickly and walked away.

Seung Gil ground his teeth as he knew he was letting off an unpleasant scent. “I don’t drink on flights.” He just wanted to listen to music and work on his routine for next season in his head. The was supposed to be a simple vacation, as demanded by his coach and mother. He just wanted to go home now, Spain had been too hot and the people too friendly. He wanted to go home! Not be stuck on a plane with a noisy Alpha.

“Well good thing we aren’t flying today.” His smile was as soft as his eyes and he was so calm. His scent hadn’t changed one bit, even with people turning to look for the distressed Omega on the plane. “I’m Jonathan by the way. Not that you asked.”

Seung Gil had not asked, he didn’t need to. He was planning to spend his flight pretending the man didn’t exist. But the man did seem persistent. “Lee Seung Gil. Call me Lee.”

Jonathan’s smile burst wider as the attendant returned with two bottles of wine and two plastic cups. “Sirs, Please allow me to apologize for the delay again. We are 4th in line for the gate now. We are expecting no more than an hour now.” He quickly uncorked the bottles and poured two glasses, Seung Gil’s was suspiciously full to the brim. He grabbed the cup and downed it in one go setting it down to fill again.

“Woah there, Lee. Savior it.” Jonathan sipped at his much smaller glass and grinned that stupid smile again. “You’re not much of a people person, are you?”

Seung Gil sipped at his fresh cup as the attendant moved onto the next stressed passenger. “I suppose.” It was more that he was not an Alpha person. From the moment he presented at 16, all people have said to him is he needs a good Alpha and to make a family. No one ever bothered to ask him if he wanted that. No one asked if he wanted to give up everything that made him an individual, just because he was an Omega. He’d spent the last 15 years proving to everyone that while he might be an Omega, he would never “settle down” with an Alpha. He’d went out of his way to avoid Alphas as much as possible. He’d dated, but only fellow Omegas and Betas. “I don’t like Alphas.”

Jonathan choked on his wine and looked up shocked. “You could tell?” He smelled his shirt. “I always control it so well. I even wore blockers today.” He pulled a necklace from under his button up shirt, a small vial in the shape of a “A” hung from it. It was a long-lasting blocker than was designed to not wear off of skin and clothes. “I’m sorry.” For the first time Jonathan frowned and Seung Gil found himself missing the bright smile of the blonde-haired man.

“It’s not that strong.” Seung Gil mumbled. “I’m Omega. I can just tell.” He had always been sensitive to other dynamics. It was thought he’d grow out of it, like others did in the first year; but he never had. He could always tell what dynamic someone and he was rarely wrong. “I watch people. You hold yourself like an Alpha.”

Jonathan grinned again and for the first time Seung Gil felt his Omega take notice of the Alpha in front of him. It perked up when the Alpha smiled because of something Seung Gil had said. “Is that a good thing, Mr. Lee?” Jonathan leaned forward slightly as Seung Gil instantly pulled back.

Seung Gil downed the rest of his second glass and refilled it. This was going to be a long wait and he had a feeling it was going to end horrible.

 

*** 8 Months Later, Yuri, Yuuri and Victor’s Wedding***

Seung Gil glared at Jonathan as the Alpha sipped at his wine. “I hate you.”

Jonathan grinned the smile he knew made Seung Gil weak at the knees. Which made it even worst when the little girl his lower half kicked particularly hard into his right kidney. “No, you don’t. You’re just grumpy you can’t drink.” His Mate placed his hand on his stomach and smiled. “I for one am okay with you not drinking at your ex’s wedding.” He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “You like to kiss people when drunk.” Jonathan wiggled his eyebrows, a goofy grin on his face.

Seung Gil rolled his eyes and rested his hand over Jonathan’s. “Yuuri was a onetime thing, and you know that. We weren’t even presented yet.” He looked down at his belly. “Also, it seemed to work out for you.” But he was right. He didn’t hate Jonathan. He didn’t hate him for dragging him out of his self-imposed prison or for getting him pregnant the first time they shared a Heat and Rut; only a month after meeting. He loved this man with every fiber of his being and he couldn’t do anything about it. “Okay, I love you.”

Jonathan stood and pulled Seung Gil to his feet. “Then dance with me, my love” His eyes always sparkled when he looked at Seung Gil.

“Of course. Always.” He took his Mate’s hand and let himself be led to the dance floor on wobbly legs.

Jonathan held him lightly as he smiled at him.

_The anticipation before the kiss_

_Mirrored in my shaking lips_

_Oh God I feel so unprepared_

_The two of us so out of place_

_My feelings written on my face_

_Got what I want but now I'm scared_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble of a head canon I came up for the Mended and Broken universe. A little more that won’t be wrote out. Seung Gil and Jonathan go onto have 2 more boys after their daughter. They live in Spain until the children are out of the house and move back to Korea to take over Seung Gil’s family business and start a skating club in his home town. Their marriage is far from perfect and there are several bumps in the road, but they are happy until the very end.


End file.
